


Happy Valentine's Day~!

by Angelicallyinsane699



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Boom!, Cute, For Valentines Day, I also ship Ciel and Alois!, M/M, Old!, Sexy, Something from my other fanfiction acount!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicallyinsane699/pseuds/Angelicallyinsane699
Summary: Ciel and Alois, two years in a row, spend Valentine's Day together. How would or could it go with the two adolescent masters?





	1. Chapter One - The First Valentine's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's not Valentine's Day or February but I just wanted to put these on this website as well! They are old, the first one was made in 2016 and the other 2017 but I guess that doesn't really make them old.....oh well! Here's these two little stories I made involving Alois and Ciel!

Alois Trancy laid in bed, his blonde hair spread out on the pillow as he looked up at the canopy that blocked his view of the ceiling, his ice blue eyes were a bit lazy, almost tired looking. He'd been laying there for quite sometime, awake for hours because he couldn't sleep, his mind wouldn't just shut off like it normally did when he wanted to sleep but today was a day that made Alois twitchy. Valentine's Day. He clenched his jaw gently then sat up, the blankets pooling down around his waist and thighs as he hugged his knees softly to his chest, his blonde hair hanging in front of his face gently.

He hated this day of all days, the one where he didn't want to be alone but only wanted a certain person to be with him more than he wanted Claude to be with him surprisingly and that person was Ciel Phantomhive. He wanted to be with the bluenette but the boy seemed to just hate Alois' guts desperately and Alois could say he hated Ciel on a certain level but he was also attracted to Ciel in a way he didn't think existed but he had always wanted Ciel, for the longest time.

He blew out a soft breath stirring a few wisps of blonde hair that hung by his mouth gently and he rested his chin on his knees as his eyes lowered down to stare at the bed sheet, his body longing to run, to get out of bed but his mind just simply wouldn't allow this to happen and he felt stuck, like he couldn't move on his own.

He sighed stretching his legs out again and threw himself back onto the bed again, his head cushioned by the pillow as he stared up again, feeling restless but also tired, very very tired. He wanted so many things but he could never have them could he? He shut eyes softly, his lashes resting softly against his cheek bones lightly, his teeth were grinding together lightly as the sun began to peek through his curtains and his door opened gently revealing Claude. The normally expressionless man looked a bit shocked to see Alois wide awake and the blonde didn't offer an explanation as to why he was awake but he must have looked horrible if Claude looked a little shocked. He walked across the room opening the shades and then walked to the bed were Alois laid.

"Your Highness, you have a letter." Those words made Alois' eyes snap open and his light blue eyes seemed to hold surprise in the normally cold eyes.

"Really?" He asked sitting up on his elbow, his blonde hair messed up crazily, his cowlick just as crazy as Claude looked down at the blonde.

"Yes, it's on your desk in your study. You should get dressed first though." Claude said as he grabbed some clothes for Alois surprising the blonde a bit seeing as he was just about to jump out of bed immediately.

"Oh fine." He huffed out in an irritated way as he scowled Claude and his fingers twitched with the urge to slap and just yank Claude around the room to go faster as he walked through the room gathering materials of clothing. Alois thought he'd lose his mind if Claude hadn't gotten to him in the next five seconds and when he did he felt like just saying screw it and running to his study anyways. "Can you go any slower?" He snapped out as Claude slowly removed his night shirt and began to dress him and Claude's face revealed nothing.

"Patience." Claude simply said which made Alois clench his jaw tightly with anger and when his thigh high stockings were pulled on he lifted his leg and kicked Claude away straight in the chest, jumped up and with his normal purple coat around him securely with his vest, bootie shorts and glad they matched he flew out of the room and down the hall.

His coat fluttering behind him as he thumped down the hallway, his legs couldn't carry him faster and when he finally got to his study, his ripped the door open and thudded right over to his desk and picked up the letter. Phantomhive. It was from Ciel! He had zero patience for the letter opener and just ripped the letter open and pulled the letter out his eyes scanning over it.

_Lord Alois Trancy,_

_The Phantomhive Manor invites you to come over for some tea and a chess game with Ciel Phantomhive. You may come at around ten in the morning or one in the afternoon, there is no need to call ahead of time, we will know when you decide to come. We will await for your arrival at the manor._

_Sincerely, Sebastian Michaelis (And Ciel)_

Alois red the short sentences quickly then shouted with joy jumping up like an over joyed girl and he laughed then ran right out of the study just as Claude was coming down the hall and he ran to the stairs, thumping down them quickly when he saw Hannah and felt a flash of annoyance but pushed it away, not wanting it to disturb his sudden good mood at that moment and he paused by the front door when Claude shouted out for him and when he turned his head seeing his boots in Claude's hands he dashed back to the man ripping his boots from his grasp and pulled his boots on hurriedly, typing them in the way they needed to be and he turned to Hannah, running back to the door, his boots clicking against the floor.

"Hannah! I need you to go and get a stage coach ready, I'm going to Ciel's!" He snapped out as he pulled open the door and Hannah just nodded then seemed to dash off somewhere but Alois didn't care where.

He yanked the door open leaving Claude behind for once but he didn't exactly care at that moment and he walked out side a few steps and he tapped his foot softly against the ground crossing his arms tightly over his chest. It was a bit strange how he was so reluctant to leave his bed and here he was eager as can be about getting to Ciel's house.

He nearly screamed in frustration from how long it was taking Hannah to get a bloody stage coach when she pulled up finally and he just jumped right into the carriage quickly and with a lurch they were going. He squirmed in his seat as they made their way through the busy streets and he was getting more impatient the longer it took but finally he saw the familiar scenery that would lead to Ciel's manor.

He smiled to himself as they came closer and closer to the large manor house and when Hannah stopped the carriage he leaped out running forward to the front door and he composed himself blowing out a soft breath, aware his hair was still messy but he didn't care and he lifted a hand to knock on the door when he was suddenly face to face with Sebastian Michaelis.

"Ah, hello Alois. Ciel is upstairs in his study per usual. I'll be getting the tea together, you can just go right up and wait there." Sebastian said ushering Alois in just as Hannah reappeared up the walk way approaching the door and Sebastian held the door open politely for her but Alois was already dashing up the stairs and going to the right.

He had an idea as to Ciel's study was and as he walked down the hall, his head turning left to right as he looked at the doors playing a little guessing game in his mind. He chewed on his inner cheek gently as he walked when one door seemed to stand out more than the others and he had a good feeling about it though the door looked like all the others he pushed the door open throwing his arms up smiling bright.

"Ciel!" He shouted happily as Ciel looked up with a jump and the bluenette looked at him blinking gently.

"Hello Alois." Ciel said a bit distractedly as the older boy walked towards his desk smiling and he sat on the corner of it and his leg swung a little bit.

"You know Ciel, chess is a little boring you know." Alois said as he laid back on top of Ciel's papers looking at the bluenette who blushed a bit as he lifted his legs into the air seeming to reveal more of his white thighs.

"How is it boring?" Ciel asked a bit defensive as he looked at Alois with a narrow of his right eye.

"It just is! Come on Ciel, tell me you never get bored with it?" Alois asked right back raising a brow as he moved his legs in the air slightly and Ciel scowled at him.

"No I don't." He snapped glaring a bit when Alois sat up a smile painted over his lips but a wicked, sly in his ice blue eyes that made Ciel push away from the desk suddenly, a look of suspicion but also distrust falling over his features and his heart picked up.

"There's something else we can do~" Alois purred out leaning forward sliding off the desk and moving over to Ciel as he smirked widely at him and Ciel's cheeks turned a light red with a gentle dusting of a blush across his cheek.

"Oh yeah?" Ciel said with a raise of his brow and felt rather bold right then, little did he know it was a pretty bad move for him to do. Alois smirked then, drawing a surprised gasp from Ciel, sat on the bluenette's lap, his arms wrapping around the smaller boys shoulders as he smirked.

"Yeah. There is something we could do." Alois said as he smirked widely looking at him and Ciel swallowed audibly as he looked up at Alois, his blush darkening a bit.

"Alois this isn't funny. Get off me and just wait for Sebastian to come with the tea so we can play-Mphf!" His words cut off, his eye widening greatly as Alois caught his lips in a kiss.

His heart stuttered in his chest as he blushed hard, the feeling was foreign to him, to be kissed like this but there was something about this, something that felt. . right about kissing Alois. As much as he hated the blonde he couldn't stop his body from reacting, couldn't stop himself from kissing the blonde back, his face hot as hell but as his mind screamed and screamed for him to stop, his body seemed to want to keep going, going,going.

Their kiss seemed to grow deeper and more hotter, much to adult like for two preteen boys but it was as though not one of them could deny how the kiss grew and became more intense. Ciel slowly moved his arms around the blonde as he felt hands delving into his hair which felt. . _good_ and he blushed deeply kissing Alois more fervently, his body trembling gently a bit as his heart began to race as his eye patch was undone and drifted down between them which made Alois tighten his fingers in his dark hair tighter.

Alois was seeming to experience the same thing, the only thing that was changing was that Alois was now sporting an erection which was pressing against Ciel and when the blonde rolled his hips against his, he felt his own erection swelling and growing in his pants making him gasp as he pulled away from the kiss. He trembled when Alois rolled his hips once again, their clothed members pressing against one anther tight and Ciel felt an urge to both pull the blonde closer but to also shove him away.

"You've had your fun now get off me Alois." Ciel mumbled, his face hot and he felt his hands trembling lightly but Alois just sat there looking down at Ciel.

"I'm not going this for fun Ciel. I'm doing this because I li-"

Ciel cut him off abruptly, turning his burning mismatched eyes on Alois fully."No! Don't say that just don't! I don't feel that way Alois, I just don't. I can't let myself anyhow, I can't imagine what this would even do to Elizabeth."

"But Ciel I really li- _care_ for you. And even if you hate me as much as you claim every day I know you feel something for me, even if it's a little bit and I think you're just afraid to let that caring take form." Alois said sounding strangely mature and solemn as he looked down at Ciel, his ice blue eyes holding an unknown emotion that was unlike Alois.

"Alois stop. Let's just have the tea and play chess okay?" Ciel almost whispered looking at Alois with a look that seemed to pull at the blonde and slowly, ever so slowly, began to pull his hands out of Ciel's dark blue hair, loving the feel of the silky hair sliding through his fingers, then he slowly stood up off Ciel's lap.

"Okay." Alois said nodding gently as he looked down sitting in a chair across from Ciel's desk and at that moment Sebastian and Hannah walked in with the tea and Hannah carried the chess board.

They got everything set up but the whole time Ciel and Alois made little small talk, sipped their tea and set the game up. It was like that for most of the day, different rounds of tea, the moving of chess pieces and shouts of curses when Alois lost a game which made Ciel grin, it was an easy thing between the two of them despite that kiss that had happened earlier but they both seemed focused on forgetting.

Hannah and Sebastian stood as supervisors almost as they boys played, sharing a smirk every once in a while as the boys became heated in a particular game of chess. It was a long but short afternoon and before Alois knew it, he and Ciel were walking down the hallway slowly, their footsteps heavy and loud against the carpet, little pictures and doors going past him.

"You know. . You're not quite annoying when you're focused on a game Trancy." Ciel said in a conversational tone that made Alois grin slightly.

"I'm glad you said that. And you don't seem quite stuck up when your smiling." Alois responded which made a light blush dust Ciel's cheeks but his right eye narrowed slightly at the blonde. "It's true Ciel and you know it!"

"Oh shut it." Ciel snapped but a small grin pulled at his lips anyways and Alois chuckled gently as they began to walk down the stairs together.

"Don't act all stuck up if you don't wanna be called out on it!" Alois said in a laughing tone as Ciel scowled.

"Again I say, shut it Trancy." Ciel snapped which made Alois grin. He knew Ciel was being distant or in a mood whenever he called him Trancy.

"Psh. You know I won't." Alois laughed as he said it making Ciel's lips twitch lightly once. When they finally reached the front door they walked out, Alois to wait for Hannah to come around with the stage coach, Ciel just to be polite and Sebastian came just because it was his master he was looking out for. Before their banter could continue Hannah showed up and just as Alois began to walk to the stage coach he beckoned Ciel to follow and after feeling a surprising wave of hesitation roll off of the bluenette he followed Alois. When Alois opened the stage coach door on his own he turned to Ciel.

"What do you want Alois?" Ciel said in a tired tone as he looked at the blonde, his lips looked a little swollen which made Alois smile.

"I want to tell you something. Lean in closer." Alois said as he smirked at Ciel who raised a dark brow but leaned in slightly. "A littttle more." Ciel did as he was told and before Hannah or Sebastian could come and move the boys apart Alois leaned in, his fingers grabbing Ciel's chin and he kissed the bluenette softly, more gently than the last kiss they shared making Ciel blush and made Alois smile. He pulled away, the kiss lingering between both of them and Ciel had a slightly hazy look on his face then he blinked and scowled at the blonde.

"What the hell Trancy!" He shouted out angrily but Alois just smiled rather happily and beautifully.

"You're welcome! I'll see you later Ciel Phantomhive." Alois said cheerfully as he let out little giggles then sat in his seat and shut the door giving the blushing bluenette a little wave.

Ciel glared then turned away walking to the front door where Sebastian smirked saying something and Alois couldn't see Ciel's response as the stage coach lurched forward and began moving forward. The blonde leaned back in his seat, the seat was firm and real, solid against his back as he looked out the window.

His own crazy mind was a bit slower, a bit hazy as he lifted his fingers to his lips touching them lightly as he blushed a bit. He smiled, feeling his lips pull and shift against his finger tips and he leaned his head back softly shutting his eyes gently. He wanted Ciel Phantomhive and he was sure, sooner or later he'd get him, but for now he was actually  _happy_ he had a pretty good Valentine's Day.


	2. Chapter Two - The Second Valentine's Day!

Alois was absolutely, positively buzzing with happiness. He'd been up around three in the morning, much to excited to sleep much longer than that for he and Ciel planned to sneak out at five in the morning to get away from their butlers and spend time together-just one on one. Alois dressed himself, buttoning his buttons, tying laces, adjusting his clothes and finally he looked into the mirror looking at his reflection, his messy hair an cowlick only to turn running from his room as he wiggled his toes in his boots happily. Since last Valentine's Day, he and Ciel had been getting closer and closer as friends but Alois was now aching for something so much more than "just friends" with the other male and he hoped this Valentine's Day would change that.

Alois cracked open his door looking out; the manor was still quiet and dark for it was still in the winter time, annoyingly enough, but Alois slipped out of the little space he'd made for himself in the doorway and shut his door with a gentle click and he walked quick but quietly, holding his boots in his hands as he made his way down the hall, hoping he was as quiet and quick as he though he was being. They hallway seemed to go on forever as he moved fast as he could and when Alois turned the corner he actually and honestly almost screamed. There stood, silent as always, was Canterbury, Thompson and Timber all looking down at Alois who looked at them in shock then glared at the Triplets.

"Keep your mouths shut! You didn't see me nor do you know where I am! Got it?" Alois hissed as he pointed a finger at the Triplets who all solemnly, and silently, nodded much to Alois satisfaction and annoyance as he walked past them only to thump down the stairs gently and he hopped off the bottom step dashing to the door. He opened the door with a low groan making him wince but he slipped out shooting a look to the Triplets who just nodded at him subtly and he was out. When he turned, however, Ciel was exiting a stage coach and his three idiots were on top and were waving good bye happily and cheerfully when Ciel turned looking at him. The now fourteen year didn't look much different than last year, maybe he was taller but not by much, Alois grinned at this grateful he was still taller than the bluenette.

"Hello, Ciel! I see you could get away scotch free as well!" Alois cheerfully greeted as he walked forward and Ciel just rolled his eye as he scowled at the blonde.

"Let's just go to whatever amazing thing you said you got set up." Ciel huffed out crossing his thin arms as he looked at Alois who pulled on his boots, wiggling his foot around as he leaned up against the doors and did the same with the other boot then laced them up and then held his hand out to Ciel.

"You'll like it, especially since it's still dark, no one will come looking for us for a while yet." Alois cheerfully said yet again as he kept his hand out to Ciel who rolled his eye again but put his hand in Alois' knowing the blonde wouldn't move until he did so and Alois grinned. They began to walk, much to Ciel's somewhat relief, but tensed as they began walking to the woods.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking me, Trancy?" Ciel questioned tugging on Alois' hand hold but the blonde didn't let up as they stepped past the low brush and began going in, the dirt crunching and groaning beneath their steps as Ciel looked at Alois questioningly.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want and we're just going to sit by this little crick I found a few months ago." Alois hummed as he walked immediately sparking Ciel's attention as they walked on. Ciel had to admit, however, that the longer his hand was in Alois' and the longer they walked together something inside of him was warming up slowly but surely while sparking that lustful feeling he felt that Valentine's Day promptly one year ago and he pursed his lips softly against the feeling shoving it down with some difficulty but . He looked up at Alois from under his lashes though, curiously, but felt a blush swarm up into his cheeks dying them a deep red and he looked down.

"You alright?" Ciel looked up in shock at Alois' honestly curious words and his eye met Alois', two shades of blue clashing against one another.

"I'm fine! Why are you even asking?" Ciel bit out as their feet stopped as Alois stared into Ciel who looked right back at him with a hard gleam to his eyes and Alois tilted his head while widening his eyes in a guile and cute way.

"I'm just askin' seeing as you're all flushed, Ciel!" Alois exclaimed in a chirping way that made Ciel's eye twitch irritably and Alois grinned happily.

"Shut up and go!" Ciel shouted only to make the two teens to flinch gently before walking on again in silence listening to the sounds of the life around them.

Their footsteps were loud with the crunch and groan of dirt under their shoes as they walked along, which felt like forever, but there was something...something nice about holding onto Alois' hand as they walked and Ciel felt an urge to interlock their fingers together and, as if reading his mind, Alois' fingers moved sliding into the spaces between Ciel's fingers interlocking their fingers together making a hot blush just speed up pooling in his cheeks redyeing them a bright red. They continued walking, their steps different but sounding beautifully together at the same time as they walked and Ciel was struggling to control his heart beat, which was going insane against his chest and in his pulses when Alois stopped spinning around and pushed Ciel to the nearest tree making one azure blue eye to widen in alarm.

"What's the matter with you, Ciel. You've been so quite and here you are, letting me hold your hand as easy as breathing and you're not snapping at me about it. Is there something you want, Ciel?" Alois questioned as he pressed his forehead to Ciel's making the bluenette's breath hitch crazily in his throat as he stared straight into Alois' ice blue eyes near freaking out with the proximity of their faces, memories of last Valentine's Day crashing through his mind like waves making his face flush repeatedly it felt.

"N-Nothing! Get out of my face! N-Now, Trancy!" Ciel snapped staring at Alois when he felt his patch being removed, bright purple and azure irises looking to Alois who began to smile softly as his fingers moved up touching the silken pale cheek of Ciel's as those mismatched eyes looked to Alois who smiled soft.

"I'll just kiss you, Ciel, if that's honestly what you want." Alois softly said as he leaned in, his lips parting gently as Ciel's breath hitched loudly and erratically as their lips moved closer and Ciel had the same exact urge from last year; he wanted to pull Alois closer but also shove him away as fast as he could.

"St-Stop, Alois..." Ciel breathed as their lips came closer and Alois' pale lashes dipped then shut leaning in finally pressing their lips together making Ciel inhale sharply.

Alois lifted his hand up cupping the back of Ciel's neck moving his lips against Ciel's still ones and he curved his free arm around Ciel's waist holding him close so their pressed together from hip to shoulder. Ciel let out a shaky breath through his nose remaining still as Alois held him tight, kissing him softly and slowly while squeezing the back of his neck softly as he squeezed Ciel's waist as well. Ciel's hands trembled hard, shook in quick bursts as his eyes closed tightly at the feel of these actions trying to remain still, like this wasn't affecting him like it was but when Alois pulled back looking at him with this...this emotion raging in those ice blue orbs he hissed in a breath staring with wide eyes.

"Kiss me back, Ciel." Alois murmured as he leaned in kissing his temple, his cheek bone, the corner of his mouth, even placed a soft kiss to his jaw bone and kissed his lips again as Ciel closed his eyes tight again resisting and Alois pulled back looking at Ciel with an intense look. "Kiss me back!"

"Get off! You said we'd-we'd go to the crick you found!" Ciel shouted back as he scowled hotly at Alois who gripped locks of those dark, silky locks tight making Ciel hiss as he glared at Alois.

"Bloody kiss me, like you mean it, or I leave you here. Got me?" Alois growled as he glared straight into Ciel's eyes who glared hotly back tensed and hard much like the tree behind him.

"I don't want too!" Ciel pushed out in a hiss as Alois shifted his hand down and grabbed Ciel's crotch hard making the bluenette whimper loudly at the harsh grip.

"Oh you fucking do. You so want too, don't lie to me, if you didn't want too would your heart be racing like this? Would you be shaking? Pushing me away? Be hard as a fucking rock?" Alois questioned intensely and angrily as he gripped Ciel's half hard length tight making the bluenette's hands speed down gripping Alois' wrist tight whimpering at the tightness but it felt...it felt good as well as his face burned hotly.

"Please stop!" Ciel whispered urgently as he squeezed Alois' wrist tight actually giving him a begging look that he dug out from deep deep inside of him as he dug his nails lightly into Alois' flesh.

"Stop being a prude, Ciel. You and I have fooled around before why would this be any different?" Alois asked coldly when he let go of Ciel letting the bluenette slump against the tree as he looked at Alois controlling his breathing with each minute as his eyes met Alois'.

"It matters this time." Ciel finally squeezed out as he stared at Alois who's eyes widened as he moved back to a tree just opposite of Ciel's staring at him in surprise.

"How? How the hell would it matter? You said from the very beginning nothing matters between us! Nothing! "We're just friends, Trancy don't forget it!" and bullshit like that!" Alois exclaimed incredulously as he stared at Ciel throwing his arms out staring at the bluenette who clenched his jaw tightly.

"It just does dammit! You make it sound like the easiest thing in the world, to just give in-"

"Because it fucking is!"

"It's not! There's got to be reason behind it, Alois! Don't you bloody get that!" Ciel shouted standing up straight before bending down grabbing his eye patch and when he looked up Alois had a glazed, shocked look on his face."What!"

"You just...You didn't call me Trancy, for once." Alois finally said sounding dazed as his ice blue eyes met Ciel's burning azure one. "Ciel..."

"No! I'm leaving!" Ciel shouted his face a bright red as he walked past Alois swinging his arms hard when, as his arm swung back, Alois reached out fast grabbing Ciel's left wrist and the bluenette spun around glaring when Alois hugged the thin boy to his body tight.

"I'm sorry, don't leave." Alois mumbled into the crown of Ciel's dark blue tinted hair allowing his lashes to droop softly as his lips just barely brushed the bluenette's scalp.

"Let me go!" Ciel exclaimed in a muffle for his mouth and face was shoved against Alois' chest as he squirmed hard in his tight grip ad Ciel made a low groan in his throat as he punched Alois' shoulder and growled when he felt Alois grin against his hair. "Bastard!"

"You're so cute~" Alois whispered in a playful way but the words were so true they made Ciel's insecure embarrassment come rushing to the surface so fast he froze up before his lashes dipped as he seemed to go limp in Alois' arms and closed his eye sighing out knowing he couldn't get away even if he tried. "Tell me, Ciel, why is it we're like this?"

"Like what." Ciel sighed out opening his eye a little looking at the ground of the woods as he stood limply in Alois' arms who held him tighter it felt.

"Pretend to hate each other's guts around the stupid demons, but best friends in private? It's ridiculous, we'll both die when the contracts are up so why hide our friendship?" Alois asked as he held Ciel tightly burying his nose into Ciel's dark locks of hair opening his eyes half way as he held Ciel tight, like he might just disappear.

"It's what we must do. They'll suspect something is up between us and we will arise more suspicions on top with sneaking off together." Ciel mumbled as he looked up but was only met with the pale skin of Alois' neck making his heart tremble with delight at such proximity to Alois' pale skin.

"And that sucks because...Ehh...Never mind." Alois stumbled over his words making Ciel eager to hear only to tick him off when the blonde shrugged it off while hugging Ciel.

"You are an idiot! Just tell me what you want to say! You always do that kind of bloody thing!" Ciel snapped shoving away with a burst of strength and Alois blinked in surprise as he was pushed away a few steps. The blonde clenched his jaw tight blowing a breath through his nose as he looked to the ground causing his lashes to cover his eyes like a curtain on a window, blocking and showing when they moved and it made Ciel clench his fists tight that he noticed.

"It's a stupid thing, alright?" Alois finally said again after some silence on his part and he rubbed his own cheek letting out a breath but when his mouth opened up again-

"Young Master?" The two boys snapped their gazes towards the call and Ciel sighed through his nose while Alois just leaned against his tree, bouncing his body softly with the pads of his fingers which were spread and pressed to the bark of the tree gently.

"Coming!" Ciel called making Alois look up at him sharply and the bluenette looked to Alois who was looking at him like he could cut through him with those icy blue eyes. "I don't know if you're going to sit here and sulk but...well our friendship is a bloody mess not more can mess it up so here."

"Wha-?" Ciel took five quick steps forward to Alois pressing his thin boy up to Alois' perfectly then placed his hands on Alois' shoulders leaning in and pressed their lips together.

Alois blinked in surprise as the soft movements against his lips before he curved his arms around Ciel's shoulders holding fistfuls of his clothes in his hands closing his eyes moving his lips back against Ciel's. It was clumsy, somewhat awkward on Ciel's part but it sent sparks through Alois anyhow and he clung to the bluenette who was suddenly clinging to him as Alois moved his leg through both of the bluenette's. Their kiss turned hungry, desperate and hot as they breathed heavily through their noses not wanting to break the kiss but their lungs screamed for air when Alois licked Ciel's lower lip and they pulled apart shivering gently with flames of lust licking at skin and pushing strings of boundaries neither could afford to cross as their eyes met again as they took in deep, uneven breathes. Alois leaned in giving a long lick to Ciel's kiss plumped lower lip making the bluenette blush darkly and tremble swaying lightly as his eye closed softly as Alois pecked soft little kisses along his face, temples, the top of his head and even down to his neck before stopping underneath his jaw, where no one would notice at first before hesitating and tugged on his clothes.

"Ciel, can I put a mark of my own?" Alois asked as he looked up under his long, pale lashes as his cheeks burned cutely making Ciel's heart skip and he blew out a shaky breath shivering and untied his ribbon, unbuttoned his shirt until his collar bone was showing and he tapped the pale skin gently.

"Do it here then, I don't want it showing and there being questioning." Ciel replied looking to the side as his face burned and he curved his arms around Alois' shoulders when those arms pulled him close tightly and those soft lips pressed to his collar bone.

"My Lord!"

They both flinched as Alois began suckling the pale skin hard ad fast, much like a babe to it's mother's breast; desperate and needful. Ciel closed his eye as his head fell back at the unexpected lust and heat spreading down fast to Ciel's groin making him tremble as he clung tight to Alois who was attacking his collar bone with his tongue, lips and teeth while sucking as his hands slid underneath the bottom of Ciel's shirt touching the smooth flesh of his waist. Ciel felt relaxed at such a touch as he opened his eye looking up only to whine openly when Alois pulled away from his flesh and he looked down at his collar bone narrowing his eye at the bright red splotch that had a light blue tint to it already. He looked up to shout at the blonde only to feel his eye widen as he looked at Alois; the blonde had his head tilted to the side, his shirt unbuttoned down to his collar bone as well offering it to Ciel smiling softly with a deep red staining his cheeks.

"You-You can do the same to me." Alois murmured as he looked at Ciel openly who walked stepped an inch forward again closing the space between them that'd formed when Alois stepped back and he leaned down to the smooth skin of Alois' and latched onto it.

He sucked the smooth flesh into his mouth, biting down, not enough to break the skin but enough to bruise and sucked while lapping at the flesh and felt sparks run down his spine when Alois hissed only to moan gently. Alois tangled his fingers up into Ciel's hair moaning gently again feeling his erection throbbing softly in his pants as he clung to Ciel and he couldn't stop his own whine from leaving his lips when Ciel pulled away. The two boys met eyes again before entering an open mouthed kiss that got Ciel gasping in surprise at such a thing; Alois massaged Ciel's tongue with his own lapping at the organ until it moved and twisted with his and their hands seemed to find their way together and interlocked as their kiss continued.

"Your Highness!"

Alois pulled back then, flushed with a darkened look, a strand of saliva connected the blonde and bluenette's tongues together as they btoh panted softly looking towards the source of the noise with irritation. Then Alois licked his lips moving to pull away but stopped when Ciel inhaled softly then smiled softly at Alois who's eyes widened and his lips trembled parting with awe at such a smile on Ciel's normally gloomy, irritated face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Alois."

"Ha-Happy Valentine's Day, Ciel."

"Until next year."

"Until then."


End file.
